


Miscalculation

by quokkall



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, TIVA - Freeform, tfw you set your calculator instead of your alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quokkall/pseuds/quokkall
Summary: Established Tiva nonsense; the pitfalls of smartphones.





	Miscalculation

Eyes still closed, her hand swept across the nightstand in an attempt to silence the vibrating device before waking up any further. The screen felt cold underneath her fingertips. She swiftly grabbed hold of the phone and burrowed deep under the covers again while answering the call.

“Where the hell are you two!”

Her eyes flew open, every muscle tensed. She hated getting called into work on a case in the dead of night. Especially since she found out Tony liked to pull her closer in his sleep, as if looking for warmth.

She blinked slowly — her eyes adjusting to whatever light filtered through the curtains — and sat up, cold air wrapping around her, clearing her head. Gibbs had gone into mute-mode before telling her where to go. She raked a hand through her hair as she glanced down at Tony’s—the only part of him currently uncovered.

She cleared her throat. “What’s the address?”

For a few seconds she wondered if Gibbs had hung up, or maybe just dumped his phone without ending the call. Seconds passed, a barely audible sigh of frustration broke the silence. She could feel him glare at her through the phone.

“Navy Yard.”

Sitting up straighter—this was serious—she pulled the covers off of Tony, who swiftly pulled them back with a disgruntled whimper.

More silence.

This was bad. She licked her lips, tried to keep her mind clear, tried not to let her imagination get away from her, tried to prepare herself mentally for…

“What happened?” Her voice didn’t sound half as strong as she would have liked.

“You’re late!”

This time there was no question that he had ended the call. She frowned, adrenaline still coursing through her body, memories of dead and injured co-workers, of damaged walls and a stuck elevator flashing before her eyes.

_They were late?_

She checked the time on her phone.

They were late…

For the first time since they moved in together. No wonder Gibbs sounded like someone had gotten into his basement drank all the bourbon, and replaced every one of his hand tools with power tools.

She shoved Tony, who merely grunted. When they had come clean about their relationship to Gibbs, they had promised it would not interfere with work. She grit her teeth, so much for good intentions.

“I thought you set the alarm?” She threw the covers back completely, goosebumps covered her skin.

He pulled her on top of him, no doubt to protect himself from the cold. “I did,” he mumbled, eyes still firmly closed.

Quirking an eyebrow, but giving him the benefit of the doubt, she reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. The screen seemed to mock her, she clenched her jaw.

In a sing-song voice she said his name, then pecked him on the mouth, clenching his phone tightly.

To her satisfaction, a soft smile appeared on his lips as his eyes fluttered open. She smirked, shoved the phone in his face and watched him flinch at the brightly-lit screen.

“You set the damn calculator, we’re almost two hours late for work.”


End file.
